


The Last Mission

by DragonsAndOtters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexy Time, Smut, plot wrapped in smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAndOtters/pseuds/DragonsAndOtters
Summary: ONESHOT: Muggle AU; Hermione Granger is tasked with bringing down the Malfoy Firm.





	

 

Hermione Granger rests her hands against her thighs, sticky with sweat as she moves her body against the stranger behind her. The music is so loud she can’t hear herself think, but for once that’s probably a good thing.

Her hands slide up, pausing for a moment at the sequin hem of her minidress before moving up her body and over her head. She runs her fingers through the man’s hair, swooping her face to one side. His lips are wet against her face, his breath like fire along her already warm skin. Her deep brown eyes flash upward, meeting the steely grey ones of another man across the room. The shiver in her spine has nothing to do with the stranger her body is pressed against or the overwhelming beat in the club. 

Their eyes stay locked as she continues to grind against the other man, preening into his touch. A smirk plays across her face. The grey eyes across the room narrow — he can’t tell if her look is for him or the man lapping at her ear, no doubt whispering sweet nothings against her skin. 

He stands, moving deliberately into the crowd. The dancing people part, leaving a vast space for him to comfortably maneuver himself onto the dance floor, straight to her. She watches him with fire in her gaze, leaning toward him when he comes closer, the other stranger forgotten. His hands grasp her hips, and she gasps at the coolness of his skin, sending a jolt of ice through her veins. 

“You looked like you needed saving,” he says into her ear, his voice slicing through the music and sending a tingle through her body.

“I was having fun,” she replies, and electricity shoots through her lips as they brush against the outer edges of his ear. 

The man’s eyes bore into hers, and she feels vulnerable in that moment, like he’s searching through her soul as if it were a filing cabinet. She doesn’t stop shimmying against his body, though, and he growls lowly. The sound shouldn’t have been audible through the loud beat of the song, but heat pools in her belly regardless. Her breath catches as he pulls back, locking his eyes onto hers once more. 

“Let’s get out of here, find a place more  _ intimate _ ,” he says, pulling closer again to her ear, making her shiver beneath his touch. 

She nods desperately, her mouth watering at the thought. He takes her hand and suddenly they’re moving out of the club and into a black car parked out front waiting for them. “I’m Draco Malfoy,” he says as he climbs into the backseat behind her. 

“Shut up,” she demands as he closes the door behind him. As he turns back to her, shocked at her response, she climbs into his lap. His hands move instinctively to her hips, and he looks up into her eyes and sees the spark of mischief swirling with the darkness of lust. She squirms against his crotch, and his grip tightens on her waist. She feels like she’s drowning in the molten silver of his eyes as she places her hands on either side of his face and brings their lips together. 

The kiss is hungry, passionate. She nips at his flesh as his tongue slides across her lower lip. Her mouth opens for him, and she spares no thought for whoever is driving this car when his hands smooth the dress across her back, cupping her arse, attempting to pull their bodies even closer together. She groans, and he brings one hand to her face, wrapping his long, slender fingers around the back of her head, deepening the kiss. 

They stumble from the car when it stops, barely untangling themselves before their feet touch the ground. He grabs her before she can reach the door and turns her to face him, his grip on her waist tightening as both hands wrap around her petite frame. He picks her off her feet, and she wraps her legs around his hips, a giggle escaping her ruby red lips. One hand holds tightly to her as the other pushes open the door to his apartment building, and it’s a few long steps to the lift. He presses the up button before returning his attention fully to the woman in his arms. One finger brings her chin upward, unlatching her mouth from his neck so he can kiss her properly. The lift dings as the door opens, and he brings her inside, pushing her back against the side wall so he can continue their kiss and press the button for his floor. 

Her hands are tangled in his platinum blonde hair, pulling him closer greedily as their lips crash, each attempting to devour the other. She can feel his excitement pushing against her abdomen, and her knickers are soaking in her own. She didn’t know it could be this easy, this  _ right _ . She hadn’t even told him her name yet, and he was taking her to his bed. 

She barely notices when they leave the lift and he carries her to his door, unlocking it with ease and taking her inside. She doesn’t bother taking in the sight of his home, but the smell of him intensifies in her senses, seeped into every room , spurring her on to claim his lips hungrily. 

He lays her across the bed, and his eyes are predatory as he grasps the hem of her black dress and pushes it up into a bunch around her stomach. Two fingers brush along her heat, feeling the drenched lace covering her there. His moan electrifies her as he dips his head to her thighs, hooking his fingers around her knickers and pushing them aside just as his tongue flattens against her clit. 

She throws her head back into the sheets, bucking against his face as he lifts her legs to his shoulders and begins to lick eagerly at her sex. She thrusts more when he slips two fingers inside of her, exploring. The sounds he elicits from her perfect mouth spurs him on to her climax, and he smiles against her skin as her walls clamp around his fingers, pulling greedily at them with his name on her lips. 

Licking leisurely at her juices around his mouth, he pulls up, sliding his body on top of hers to claim her mouth. She can taste herself on his lips, and her stomach coils deliciously. She’s still sensitive as he pushes his cock inside her, the groan at her tightness sending heat through the plains and valleys of her body. Her feet, wrapped securely around his waist, dig into his back, pulling him closer and deeper into her. She meets every thrust of his body, their moans of lust creating an age old song. He’s bringing her up again quickly, and she bites down on the base of his neck to muffle the sounds as her body clenches around him. His thrusts become more erratic as he spills into her, a final, weak grunt falling from his lips as he collapses just beside her. 

Their eyes meet as she curls to the side into his chest. “I’m Hermione Granger,” she says with a small chuckle.

He smirks, a look that rivals the one she’d worn back at the club grinding against that other man. “I know. I’ve been waiting for you,” he says, amusement dancing in his tone. 

She pulls from his grasp, looking at him with accusatory eyes. 

“And you did not disappoint,” he adds. He smiles widely as he brings his fingers to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick the skin there while his eyes are locked on hers — unafraid of her harsh gaze. “The files you’re looking for are on the bedside table.”

She scoffs. “And you’re just going to let me have them?” 

He shrugs, eyeing her mischievously. “It’ll just mean I get to see you again, Ms. Granger.”

She climbs from his bed and straightens her clothes as she stands, looking at him suspiciously. Her hand reaches quickly for the small thumb drive on his bedside table, just as he said it would be. She keeps her eyes on him as she tucks the piece of cold metal safely against her breast encased within her bra. 

“Until next time, then,” she says with a small nod of her head before darting out of the room, through the apartment, and out into the hallway. 

Hermione Granger doesn’t allow herself the chance to catch her breath until the lift doors are closed and she puts more distance between herself and the surprising man. It was supposed to be an easy job, get in, get out, take the Malfoy Firm down. But as her chest heaves up and down desperately taking in fresh air that doesn’t smell of the Malfoy heir, she can still see his chiseled face as she closes her eyes. She tries to block out the sight, but she knows this isn’t the last she’ll see of Draco Malfoy.

And some part of her sparks with energy at the thought. 

* * *

“Ms. Granger.” The familiar aristocratic voice makes her stomach clench excitedly as he slips into the high-backed booth beside her.

She doesn’t even flinch as he slides right up next to her until the sides of their bodies are touching. “You’ve been following me,” she says as she grabs her drink, sucking the straw with a deliberate flash of her eyes up, meeting his gaze. 

“You’ve been letting me.”

She shrugs. “It took you long enough to engage.”

He smirks down at her as he moves his hand to her knee and slips his fingers beneath her skirt. His lips curl deeper when she maneuvers in the seat to give him more access. “Ah yes,” he murmurs when his fingers reach her dampening knickers. “Just as I left you.”

“What do you want?” she manages to gasp out as his fingers brush the lace aside and slide across her sensitive skin, parting her lips to venture deeper. 

He chuckles lowly, nipping at the skin of her jaw with his mouth. “You’re so beautiful with me inside of you.”

“That’s not an answer,” she responds firmly, catching her breath for a moment only to fall further at his incessant touch. 

“I’ve been trying to find out more about you,” he explains calmly, the tenor of their conversation giving no clues to the nature of the exchange between the man and woman. “My firm can only do so much, after all. You’re quite the mysterious woman.”

“Like you’re an open book,” she says,gasping as his thumb begins to circle her clit and he pushes his fingers deeper inside her. “I can’t believe the great Malfoy Firm can’t figure out a girl like me.”

“There are plenty of people who want to bring us down, Granger. You could be working for any one of them.” He pauses as she pushes her head against the back of the booth and thrusts against his exploring hand. “Who do you work for?”

She shakes her head, and her soft curls bounce around her shoulders. He can’t tell if her lips tightening into a thin line is because she’s trying to keep herself from answering him or to keep herself from crying out in ecstasy in public. 

“If that’s how you want to play this,” he says with a sigh. He stills his fingers within her and waits for her to meet his gaze before pulling out of her completely, leaving her wet and wanting. “I need my files back, Granger. You’ll be hearing from me again.”

“I’m counting on it,” she says to his back as he slides back out of the booth. She sees that his lips have curled into a smile as he turns to leave the restaurant. 

* * *

She’s addicted to him. That’s the only reasoning for this insane plan, she thinks as she moves her body up and down over him, impaling herself on him. Her legs are tucked underneath her, straddling his. Her hands splay across the expanse of pale skin on his stomach, propping herself above him so he can see her body move against his.

His hands are gripping her waist tightly as he tries in vain to control their pace. He lets out a groan. “Fuck, Granger. I’m not gonna make it if you keep going like this.”

She smirks, meeting his eyes for a moment before looking to the side. With a small nod, a man comes out of hiding from behind them and calmly stalks toward the couple, kneeling by Draco’s head.His eyes widen in fear, but his body can’t stop its vigorous movements even as he registers the knife to his throat. He screams and the mix of fright and arousal is intoxicating for Hermione. “He just has a few questions, Malfoy, nothing to worry about.”

“There’s a fucking knife to my neck,” he growls, thrusting into her aggressively as if he can punish her from beneath her. “I want you to work for me,” he says. 

This throws her off. He’s going off book, and she’s not prepared to answer such a rogue question. She meets the hollow gaze of her partner in crime as he holds the knife steadily against her lover’s throat. “Get out,” she says sternly, as her breasts continue to bounce from her unwavering movements. “Just for a moment.”

The henchman merely grunts, unfazed by her wanton behavior. She turns back to Draco after she hears the click of the door closing. “I’m loyal to the Potter Organization,” she says as she lowers her body on top of Draco’s. Her breasts push into him as she rolls her hips over his cock, thrusting him deep inside her and nearly completely back out again. 

He groans, bringing his hands to her head and tangling his fingers in her brown curls. He tugs tightly on them, eliciting an excited moan from the woman above him. “What if I told you he wasn’t loyal to you?”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Malfoy?” she hisses. 

He slips a hand between their bodies, rubbing against her skin where their bodies meet. “Come, Granger, and I’ll explain everything.”

Moments later found her sitting unabashedly naked on her bed as he moves through her bedroom. He bends down over his brief case and pulls from within a manilla folder. He brings it to her and presents it with a downcast look. 

She takes it from him and quickly flips through the papers inside. It’s her personnel folder for the organization, and the final pages explicitly detail her deactivation from the business. The file lists all of her bank account and identification numbers, her real estate and stock holdings, her entire life. She was going to be killed after finishing this last mission, her henchman was planning to turn on her after they got their answers. She was only alive because she was the closest to ever get to the Malfoy heir. Her eyes flash up to him from over the papers, a rage brewing the likes of which he’d never seen before. “How did you get this?”

He smirks at her, falling beside her on the bed. He rubs soothing circles along her lower back as he speaks. “Do you know what’s better than stealing someone’s files, Granger?” She turns to face him, her long hair cascading in waves down her back. “Hacking into them and watching everything they do. I wanted you to tell me who you worked for, but I didn’t need you to. My computers were cross searching all of our data on each of the possible companies looking for you.” 

She grunts, trying to run through all of her options in her head. “What’s your offer?” she asks finally.

“We’ll work closely together, and I’ll take care of you — good pay and benefits, and I won’t ever plan to kill you,” he responds frankly. “In fact, we can take care of each other. Oh, and we can take down the Potter Organization, if you want of course.” 

She searches his eyes for the truth and must like what she finds there because she stands then, grabbing her robe from the floor and wrapping herself in it. “Let’s get rid of this guy, shall we?”

A broad grin spreads across Draco’s face. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 


End file.
